


Hot As Blazes

by EntreNous



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: M/M, Skinny Dipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-27
Updated: 2012-06-27
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:20:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EntreNous/pseuds/EntreNous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's hot as blazes, and Spike insists Xander cool them down.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot As Blazes

**Author's Note:**

> This is pure goofy Basement-of-Doom first-we-fight-and-then-we-jump-each-other Old Skool Spike/Xander. So banter and a dash of porn at the end, with bonus splashing.

"Didn't know it could get any hotter," Spike grumbled.

"Will you stop with the complaining?" Xander held his head with both hands and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Hot all day, hot all night. Even down here in this dank dark excuse for a living space, it's hot as blazes."

"Give me a break, Spike. Are you even supposed to feel heat?" Xander pressed his face to the mattress to block out the litany of complaints, but it was too hot for the position. Sighing, he flopped onto his back. "Aren't you cold-blooded like a lizard or something?"

Spike laughed. "Tell me again how they let you graduate?"

"They didn't let me," Xander muttered. "I had to fight my way through vampires and an enormous snake-demon to do it."

For a moment there was silence.

"Come on, there must be something else we can do instead of sitting here stewing in our own juices," Spike snapped.

"Oh, I'll tell you what else you can do. You can shut your trap from here until sunrise, because I've got work in the morning --"

"Shan't," Spike answered, his voice gleeful. "I'll talk all night if I have to, but there's no way I'm leaving you be until you come up with a way for us to cool down!"

Xander groaned. "Oh my god, fine. Fine! Get up."

Spike raised an eyebrow as Xander balled up the bedclothes and stood, aggravated and red-faced, in only his boxers. "You'll have to untie me first, champ."

*~*

"Edna Mae Wilkins Pond," Xander pointed with a weary gesture. "Get in. Cool off. Go home. Shut up."

For a few minutes there was merciful quiet -- well, not quiet exactly, unless Spike shucking off his clothes while swearing up a storm then running into the pond with a whoop counted as quiet. But at least the sounds weren't complaints all aimed at Xander, and there was a breeze coming from the pond. So Xander collapsed into a sleepy heap on the end of the fishing pier he'd led Spike to, leaned against a post and closed his eyes.

"Hey!" Spike said, urgently, oddly close.

"Ngh," Xander replied.

One moment Xander was dry and, despite the hard wood of the pier, sort of comfy; in the next, what felt like gallons of freezing water came at him like a tidal wave.

"Oh my god, WHAT?" Xander screamed. He'd jumped to his feet already, and now he swiped water from his eyes.

"Better get in here with me, mate," Spike advised. He pulled himself up slightly on the pier, folding his arms atop it with elbows akimbo and resting his chin on his hands. "Don't know what sort of nasties would attack a morsel like you sitting out here on your own."

"I am not going swimming in Edna Mae Wilkins Pond," Xander protested. "It is freaking two o'clock in the morning. I have to go to work tomorrow at my crappy job so I don't get fired yet again. And I didn't even want to come here in the first place!"

"Suit yourself." Spike gave a swim-shrug and paddled away.

Xander sat once more and drew his knees to his chest, looking around. There _were_ some weird little sounds coming from the woods to his left. And had that creepy shadow been there before?

His clothes were already squelching wet anyway.

Cursing himself, he struggled out of the cargo pants and t-shirt he'd thrown on when they left. They'd more likely dry quicker off him than on. He hesitated for a moment in his boxers, and peeled those off too.

Against his better judgment, he swam over to Spike.

"You're not half-bad, you know," Spike said as he reached him after a few strokes of the crawl.

"Great, because all I ever wanted from life was to impress a vampire with my aquatic skills."

"Don't sulk," Spike advised, grinning. He looked even paler in the water with glints of moonlight casting a glow on the small waves around them. When he shook his head to rid droplets from his blond hair, his eyes squinted then opened again, somehow way more blue in the eerie dark.

As Xander realized he was staring, Spike's grin got wider.

"How's your backstroke?" Spike inquired. His eyes flickered downward, leering at Xander's warped-by-water naked body.

"My -- shut up." Xander could feel his cheeks burning, so he ducked underwater, re-wetting his head before surfacing a foot further away from Spike.

"Say, do you suppose there are pond monsters?" Spike asked casually.

"What? Where?" Xander flailed around in the water, trying to see if this eddy or that gyre hid some water-dwelling demon. He splashed closer to Spike.

"Got every other variety in this town, so I don't know why there wouldn't -- fucking hell, look!" Spike shouted suddenly, pointing right behind Xander.

Xander leapt. Well, he water-leapt, which entailed spraying water everywhere in a grotesque frolic before he wrapped himself around Spike. "Come on, Spike! Use that vamp-y speed and get us out of here," he pleaded, clinging.

Spike gripped him tight, one hand on his lower back and the other on his neck. But despite Xander's entreaty, he didn't move except to kick a bit to stay afloat.

"Monster," Xander hissed urgently.

"Where?" Spike asked in a wondering voice. He yanked Xander closer as they treaded water, bringing their torsos and hips flush together.

Xander's eyes widened. "You --"

Whatever he might have yelled next, and however much he might have clobbered Spike following that, Xander found it hard to get out a gripe when Spike pulled him closer and kissed him breathless. By the time he realized what was happening, Spike had cupped his backside with both hands, and they were in a weird sideways kick-stroke to say afloat.

"Are you nuts?" Xander panted when he tore his mouth away. When Spike brought their mouths together again, Xander told himself the moan he made was pure protest.

"Xander, is that you?" a girlish voice shouted.

"For Pete's sake!" Xander thrust Spike underwater. "Hey there, Buffy!"

"Hi," she said brightly. She glanced around, sizing up the situation. "Whatcha doin'?"

Xander kept pushing Spike down whenever he tried to pop up, splashing around like a maniac in the process. "Oh, you know me and my midnight swims," he said, forcing a laugh.

She popped her gum as she considered this. "Really?"

"Really! Really, really, really."

"With two sets of clothes, one of them Spike's?" She toed at the pile of leather duster and tight jeans to the right of Xander's worn cargoes and ripped t-shirt.

Under his palm, Spike struggled. Let him, Xander thought spitefully; he could drown down there for all he cared. Well, he couldn't _really_ drown, could he? Xander paused, torn between letting up the pressure and leaving Spike to his watery doom.

"Giles is picking me up round the bend," Buffy called, jerking her thumb in that direction. "He wanted to observe some kind of lunar line-up that calls all the demons out to play. You want a lift?"

"Uh." Spike had stopped struggling. He'd stopped struggling, Xander repeated to himself, because he couldn't make his mind form the words to mean _Spike had started to go down on him underwater_. So Spike didn't need so much air after all, he thought wildly.

Buffy tapped her foot pointedly. "Xander?"

"Sure, tomorrow," he answered at last, his voice choked. Spike's hair tangled in his fingers as he bit his lip to keep from crying out.

"Suit yourself," Buffy shrugged. She waltzed away, stopping at the head of the pier to call, "Tell Spike I said I'll crack his skull if he does anything mean to you!"

Xander would have thanked her, he really would have. But despite the cooling air and chilly pond, suddenly all around him and this exciting new underwater version of Spike everything seemed as hot as blazes.


End file.
